APWhat the?
by Dick Rash
Summary: After a misfortunate incident, Naruto lands in the future...there he meets a priest that tells him...stuff. Now he's a teacher in a very wierd school. Eh, doesn't matter. He's a shinobi, and now a guardian teacher. This is a Negima-sensei Crossover, too.


**Naruto, Negima—sensei, Rosario+Vampire—AP, What the?**

**Written By: 666 Kage**

**A Note from the Author:**

Yeah, it's been a while, eh? Chuckle, well, don't worry; since I have this story planned out by now, I'll be making some updates here now in some ways. And for those who liked this story for some idiotic reason well, to bad asshole. It was worth the wait though, right? Maybe—anyways, on to what this is for—a basic lay down of the system. Enjoy:

* * *

**Acts' of AP, What the?

* * *

**

**Act I: Naruto's Teaching:**

Chapter I. Destined Encounter,

Chapter 2. First Day on the Job,

Chapter 3. Stupid Vampire,

Chapter 4. Not a Mate

* * *

**Act II: Naruto's System:**

Chapter 5. Naruto's Teaching Methods,

Chapter 6. G.I. Blues,

Chapter 7. Yeah, Whatever,

Chapter 8. Meeting Evangeline

* * *

**Act III: Family:**

Chapter 9. Evangeline's Story,

Chapter 10. Evangeline's Troubles,

Chapter 11. Naruto's Notice,

Chapter 12. Goodbye Yokai Academy

* * *

**Act IV: Freeing Evangeline:**

Chapter 13. Welcome to Mahora Academy,

Chapter 14. Personal Battle,

Chapter 15. Outer Moka's Surprise Appearance,

Chapter 16. Headmaster+Mahora Students VS Naruto+Outer Moka+Evangeline,

Chapter 17. Conclusion,

Chapter 18. Freedom,

Chapter 19 A Way Back Home

* * *

**Act V: Epilogue: **

Chapter 20. Gone Way, Too, Far

* * *

-Naruto-

"Grandfather!" the blonde man in question simply snapped his head at the sound of that voice. He turned around just in time to see a little girl, about eight years old, jump to him. He caught her with a chuckle.

"How you doing angel?" he tickled her form a little, earning a gasp, and giggle from the girl. The blonde continued to assault her until the little girl kicked him in the face. "Ow," the little girl giggled at his expression. "You like that don't you?" she nodded.

He sighed at the time, when he glanced at the clock, and placed the girl down. "Evangeline-chan. Why don't you go to your mother's. I have to work," the little girl smiled and left. But not without saying, "Bye! Grandpa!"

The blonde man smiled softly before turning around to do his work. _Can't believe it's been 46 years. _He smiled at those memories. _Back then when we had adventure, action. And even though things where bad, still, it made me as I am today. _He turned around and picked up a photo the contained a paled-eye female. With a swollen belly. She appeared to be happy, and content. _Hinata-chan. _He thought with a far away look. _How I miss you. But alas, your time was short. While mines...Mines is forever._

You see, after he attained the Kyūbi's chakra. He attained more than that. He became a chakra being, like the Kyūbi was. He could have children though, but what he didn't know was that his children became chakra beings. Not as big as him though, but still high enough. But humans aren't meant to contain that much chakra. Hinata, even through the pain, gave birth, but died in the process. The strain was to much for her. She died with a smile. So the blonde, even through grief, raised his daughter until she became a ninja herself. But thanks to him, peace came. And the peace expanded, and traveled across the land. So his daughter never had a big mission. Nothing life threatening, nor experience.

"Being Hokage sure has it's advantages," he looked at the paper work in the table and shook in anger, "But many deadly foes." He swore right there that the paper work glared at him. _Bastard! _He was about to attack the blasted paper work before a knock in the door interrupted in.

"Oh, huh. Yes, come in! Come in!" the visitor in the other side complied with a sweat drop on his, or her part. "Yes Hokage-sama," the visitor bowed low. The blonde merely waved at him, "Ma, ma. No need to be so formal," he flashed the visitor a smile.

The visitor, in response, cleared his, or her throat, and said. "I have news from the front, _very_ good news," the visitor's eye suddenly sparkled a bright white. _That. Was creepy. _The blonde crossed his arm over his chest, and with a serious expression he said, "What is it?"

The visitor pulled out a map, "If you see here, Hokage-sama, it shows our allies rallying up there forces."

"And pray tell, how exactly that's _good _news?" Naruto gave the visitor a stern look.

The visitor pulled out an object, and showed it. "Look at this, and tell me what is it, you see?" The blonde was about to slap the object away from him, but something inside the sphere caught his attention. He pointed a finger, and placed it in the sphere. _Yes! Working perfectly._

"Hokage-sama,' he visitor tried to say, but the constant mumbling of the blonde stopped his.

The sphere grew in size with each word the captivated blonde said, until a whirlpool swirl appeared inside. The swirl brought the blonde back to life, but found his finger stuck. He tried to pull it out, but with each pull, it pulled him in further.

"It's no use," he heard the visitor say, "I designed that sphere especially for you, _Hokage-sama_." If the visitor wasn't covered he would have seen the smirk on his, or her face. Naruto snarled.

"Wh-What are you trying to achieve by doing this?"

"Nothing, I just think it's a little dull here, and so I thought to myself, 'Why not make it exciting?' but the question is how exactly I do that." The visitor slapped the blonde in the back, like he was a good friend. But that further pissed him off.

"And it came to me, 'The most powerful person in the world in 53 years could be fun. That is if I take him out.' I planned, and planned until this came to me. And so here we are. You, in the brink of annihilation, and me, dead when word gets out of what I did, well if actually." The visitor gave him a two finger salute.

"You bastard!" he growled out. _**Don't worry fool! You won't die! You're to important to die! You either end up back here, or some where else where another plane in time needs you! **__Kyūbi? __**Who else flesh bag!**_

_What do you mean by another plane in time? __**It means as it says. It means that you. Naruto Bakakazi, will be sent to another time in the future or past, depending if that particular time needs you! **__Why can't I just stay here? __**You're a guardian fool! It's your gob to protect everything! **__And you tell me this now? __**I don't need to hold your hand for everything! **__And it's Namikaze! Not Baka-Kazi! _He tried to argue back but the Kyūbi already cut of it's connection.

"What are you smiling at!" the visitor snarled at his smiling face.

"Nothing," he tried to hold in his laughter but he failed miserably.

"What's so funny?" The visitor sneered at the blonde.

Naruto's laughter suddenly ceased, and was replaced with a look that promised death, a brutal one.

"**Just you wait fool. I'll be back before long, and you'll be dead soon enough," **Naruto declared as the swirling sphere sucked him inside.

The visibly shaken visitor just laughed, a crude one, and chucked the sphere to the ground. Shattering it in the process.

"I'll be waiting," the visitor pulled down it's hood to reveal a pure white face with white hair, and very faded black eyes that look more gray, "...dobe."

* * *

_What's with the dead trees? __**How should I know? You stupid fleshling! **__Hey! I'm not just your container anymore! I'm you...er, well the chakra part of you! __**And that's what I resent about you, fool!**_

The blonde Hokage was about to retort when an incredible amount of Youkai was felt. The Youkai was so strong that even the Kyuubi felt it. _**It's strong, but not as strong as ours! **_He heard the beast say smugly. _Keep talking like that, and one day I'm gonna get my ass kicked! __**Yes, and that'll be me kicking your ass! And After I kick your ass, I'll fest on your flesh ,and chomp on your very bones! **__In your-_

"Oh, Kyūbi-sama is that you?" Naruto looked up to see a man that wore a pure white robe, with a cross dangling from his chest. But what creep-ed him out was the shinning white eyes the man constantly gave out.

"Is that normal?" he asked with a sweat drop. The man merely gave him a eerie smile, before it turned into a sneer.

"Of course Kyūbi-sama. Don't you remember?" _Do you remember this guy? __**No! **_Kyubi deadpanned. _**And I won't bother to remember. **_

"Sorry, I'm the new Kyūbi here," Naruto gave the man a nervous laugh. The man, that looked like a priest, frowned, before it turned into a sneer once more. "That's unfortunate, but if I may ask. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. Somebody back where I'm from tricked me, with the intention to kill me. But since I can't be killed, it transported me somewhere as Kyūbi said, 'Somewhere in time where it needs you,' after that I woke up here."

The priest gave him a sinister smile before it turned back into his usual sneer, "Well if you were transported here, then that means something bad might happen. And I have a hunch on where exactly the problem will start."

Naruto gave him a blank stare as a response, "In the meantime, how would you like a job to keep you occupied?" Still no response from the blonde.

"Kyūbi-sama," he frown at the lack of response.

The priest chanted something over his breathe, and suddenly Naruto was thrown back. He hit a bark in the tree, and broke it in the process.

"What the hell!" _**Hahahaha, he got you! **__Shut up! _"Why did you do that?" the priest merely gave him a sneer before responding.

"You weren't paying attention, so I took it upon myself to do that," Naruto gave him a disbelieving stare.

"As I was saying. Would you like a job to keep you occupied. It'll help you relax until the danger, that is bound to happen, happens," Naruto gave the man a blank stare as a response.

The priest took that as a yes, and led him through the dead forest.

"Hey, uh...what's your name?" the priest didn't even bother to turn. He just merely chuckled, and dark one, and replied, "Call me Headmaster Kyūbi-sama."

* * *

In a cabin located in another dimension.

"Master? What's wrong?" the young ten year old girl turned to look at her robotic servant, and scoffed. But then her facial features softened a bit.

"Nothing...I just..." she paused with a far away look in her eyes, "...I swear that I sensed _him_."

The robotic green haired girl tilted her head in a confused manner before responding, "_Him_?"

"You don't know him, but I do," the robotic green haired girl didn't even try to comfort her master. She just placed the food, she had in her hand, and placed them in the counter next to her. "Master you need to eat. You're just deducing things from hunger."

The ten year old blonde girl snapped her head, and glared furiously to her robotic servant, "Don't tell _me_ of what _I _can, or can't sense!"

"Pardon master for my-."

The blonde ten year old didn't even let the servant finish her sentence. She just got up, and slammed the door shut behind her.

The green-haired robotic servant gave her a blank stare, but on the inside of her mechanic heart. She felt something...something foreign. She felt hurt. But she did not show it.

* * *

"Wow," Naruto gazed at the huge castle like academy with awe written all over his face. "So is this like the whole campus?"

The headmaster either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. He just continued to walk into the building with his hands inside his robes. As they were walking inside though, a gathering of students caught their attention. Well more like Naruto's attention.

"H-hey, w-what's going on?" The head master shrugged, and continued to walk through the students and all the way inside. "Headmaster! I'll meet you there in a minute, just let me check this out!" the headmaster nodded, and called out inside the building, "Don't get lost looking for me!" he heard the headmaster chuckle.

_What an ass. __**But you're a bigger ass, mortal! **_Naruto scoffed to himself mentally. _Says the big fluffy fox. __**GRRR. If I weren't stuck here I'll-. **__Blablabla. That's all you do._

As Naruto reached the group of students, he saw a male tied up in a cross. A long red haired student, who had a torch in hand, appeared to be the leader. Other students where around the area making sure others don't interfere with this 'execution'.

"Tsukune you have been charged with being a human, so there for. Death awaits!" The student gave off an evil glint. But just as the torch was about to hit, an ice wall appeared and blocked the fire.

_An ice wall? How surprising. _"Tsukune! We're here to say you!" Naruto turned around to see another group of students, that consisted of mostly girls, run to the teen. Naruto chuckled at that. But then blinked, and snared. _Lucky bastard getting all those girls! I only got one! _

The one on the cross, Tsukune, tilted his head to meet the sound where it came from, and yelled, "Moka! Yukari! Mizore! Kurumu(A/N: Had no internet so I couldn't see if her name was right)! Ruby! Get out of here!"

"No! We came here to save you! And that's what we're going to do!" Naruto senseing a blood bath coming on decided to intervene.

"Whoa! Hold up everyone!" Everybody, including the ring leader of the execution turned to meet the sound of the voice who said that.

"Who are you?" Tsukune was the one who voiced everyone's question that formed in there head. Meanwhile, some of the females in the area blushed at his physical appearance. _Cute/Ferocious/Sexy/Dynamic/Bad thoughts!_

"Me?" he pointed at himself, but then shrugged, "I'm not important. What's important here is what you guys are doing. And I for one will not accept that!"

The ring leader gave him an ice cold stare, and then scoffed, "Fools like you need to learn their place in the world."

"Hey retard!" he referred to the ring leader, "I'm talking," the ring leader's eyes narrowed, and the people who were surrounding the area, grew nervous.

A small fire ball formed in his hands, "Care to repeat that...scum."

Now it was Naruto's eyes' to narrow. "What did you call me...weakling."

The student fired his fire ball right at him, but what the student expected to happen, didn't. Naruto formed a rasengan in his right hand and blocked the fire ball with ease. "Is that all?" The student barred his teeth, and sneered at him.

"No. I'm just getting started." Before he could even attack, Naruto appeared right in front of him with a piece of paper. "Detention," the student looked at the blonde confused. He grabbed the paper with his clawed hand, and scrunched it up into a ball of used paper.

"Fuck detention." he said. He was about to attack when Naruto pulled out another paper that said, 'detention or you're going to get raped.' He blinked at the rape part. He looked back at the blonde with horror in his eyes, "You rape...guys?"

Naruto sighed, and pulled out another sheet of paper from his hand. He handed the paper to the student, and it said, 'mind rape.' The student nodded in understanding. He nodded to himself, then he looked back at the blonde and nodded at him. He looked at the paper and nodded again. He looked back at the blonde, again, and nodded at him. He was about to nod at the paper once more but he sucker punched the blonde right in the face that sent him crashing into the campus building. He went right through the building, and came out flying into the pavement.

The ring leader student smirked, but then sneered, "Weaklings like you have no place in the world."

"You okay Tsukune-kun?" The ringleader student turned his head to see the 'human' being taken down from the cross. He turned to his henchmen, and saw that they were to focused on the scene he made with that fool.

"What are you guys doing? Kill them all!"

"Kuyou-sama!" they all yelled. All of the people with the same uniform rushed at the feeble male. Tsukune turned just in time to see a red haired girl, with a staff in her hands, bring down her weapon. However, Mizore, the blueish-purple haired teen, blocked the attack with some ice-claws. She retaliated with a slash of her own. But thanks to the monkey girl's reflex...she dodged the slow attack with ease.

The rest of the them were about to engage in their own fights when a blast of K.I. Covered the area. Some of the students with weak wills, passed out. While the rest were left kneeing on the ground. Kuyou, however, was still standing but with sweet going down his cold-ruthless face.

Naruto walked through the hole, with a cold smirk on his pale face. He gripped the corners of the building's holes' and they crumbled beneath his might. He whipped his head forward, and his pupil's dilated into slits. Kuyou saw this, and grew pale. _Blood-red Eyes! Slit going...Is he a vampire? No...something more!_

Kuyou didn't have time to ponder as Naruto disappeared from his spot, and reappeared in front of the student. He gave him a vicious growl, "Don't you ever attack me" Kuyou didn't even register his words. He gave him a cold look before he smirked. He burst into flames, and his hair grew longer, and flames danced around his body. But not ordinary flames...blue flames.

"So you have blue flames, eh?" Kuyou's facial expression didn't even change. His expression remained cold, and uncaring. That pissed Naruto off. He snared at him. His glare ceased when he saw the four tails behind Kuyou whipping wildly.

"A Kitsune." Moka, and the rest who were still conscious, whispered in awe. Naruto, however, was unimpressed.

"Four tails is nothing, weakling," Kuyou's expression still stayed the same. Even with the insult. "Fools with words, are nothing more than that...fools," Naruto scoffed at his little insult.

_**Fleshbag! Don't you dare attack that kit! I'll kill you! Then I sh-. **__Fuck up Kyū. _"Let me show you my power," Kuyou's expression finally changed. Hie face contained a mixture of disbelief, anger, and fear. He gasped for air in the shear Youkai Naruto gave out.

The others were worse, though. They all passed out with the exception of Moka.

* * *

_'Thanks everyone,' Tsukune smiled sleepishly to the rest of his crew. He received a hug, and some more 'pleasant' hugs from the rest._

_'Guys!' Tsukune sweat dropped as Mizore, and Kurumu fought again. There reunion was cut short when he heard Kuyou's shout. Crap. He almost fainted when the red-haired monkey girl almost beat him in half. Thank god Mizore was there._

_He suddenly passed out though when he felt an incredible amount of Youkai in the air. The last thing he did though was grabbing the rosario from Moka's chest. How nobody noticed her was strange, but her youkai was less than the might of two Kitsunes'._

_

* * *

_

_He...he's strong! Stronger than father! _Moka gave the blonde a cold stare, but on the inside. Her heart shivered with anticipation on what exactly he is, and what he can do. He heart quicken a beat as one boiling red tail formed out of the blonde. She bit her lip to keep from gasping at the sight of his second tail. Her eyes shook with awe, and rage when the third came forward. Her back arched forward in a sensual way when the fourth tail came in. But she passed out when she felt the fifth, and sixth tail rise up simultaneously. The same thing happened to Kuyou.

Naruto, in his sixth tail, looked around. And bodies filled the floor. He sweat dropped. _Maybe I over did it._

* * *

"So headmaster...what job position are you offering?" the headmaster's eyes gave of a white gleam. He gave the blonde a sneer before he said, "P.E."

"What's P.E?" Naruto scratched the back of his head at the look the headmaster gave him. He chuckled a little when the creepy priest sighed. "Physical Education teacher," he replied with an eerie smile. Naruto looked taken a back at that. "Physical Education?" he deadpanned, "You want me to teach about health?"

The priest continued to smile, "You get to look at girls..." he trailed off. Naruto palmed his face in disbelief, "Not you too! Eh, who I'm I kidding...I'll do it." Naruto was going to give the priest a high five, but decided against it when he saw his look.

"I'm a go...do stuff...later!"

The headmaster gave off an evil chuckle. But then it turned into a full blown laughs. But not your regular laughs...no, it was one of those laughs when you kill a puppy. Evil bastard. _Just wait when you find out your grand child is still alive!_

Naruto grew stiff, and all of a sudden felt violated. _I have the sudden urge to take a bath..._


End file.
